The Secret
by LesbianNoodLe
Summary: I dont know if it is a romance but I'll tell u this. This is a very hard fic to write but I'm trying the best I can to finish it. Its a love triangle between...well...just read. It's a Yaoi,I can tell u dat. R&R.


Dislaimers: Don't own the characters. Yada,yada, blah,blah.  
Yaoi, AU,1+2+4,PG or PG13, my first fanfic I ever written. Age:Heero-19  
Quatre-18 Duo-19  
Trowa-20 Wufie-20  
Introduction or explanation of the story or whatever you call it:  
:Ahem: (Mysterious voice)  
Heero doesn't see the other pilots often in this universe they all are separated.Heero and Duo are the only couples in this timeline. What if Heero had a secret that he had put in the back of his mind and had not told the other pilots including his lover Duo? What if Quatre and Heero had met before along time ago? What if I have writers block and can't finish this fanfic? :lol: Just kiddin'.  
  
THE SECRET. CHAPTER .1   
  
It was 2:00 p.m. in the afternoon at a safe house were the pilots were miraculously were all together waiting for a mission.They were all together in the living room.Wufie was sitting in a corner of the living room trying to ignore Duo's constant whining by meditating.Heero was sitting at the kitchen table reading a book of god knows what. Quatre and Duo are sitting on the sofa watching...err..trying to watch t.v. because Duo is flipping through the channles faster than a hummingbird can flap it's wings.Trowa is standing behind the sofa leaning against the wall with his arms cross trying to catch up on the rapidly disappearing channels. Duo yawned and stretched finally gone through flipping through all 350 channels twice.Yeesh he was bored out of his mind.Thin he got an idea."Oi! lets head to the mall. Watcha think? It will be fun and we could kill time there instead of cramped in this safe house,ne?" Quatre beamed and enthusiastically nodded his agreement. Trowa merely nodded his head once. Wufie growled and said it's not honorable to be seen in a mall.That left Heero. Duo jumped on Heero and gave a puppy dog look that said please-go-with-me-or-I'm-gonna-cry-until-you-do look.Heero sighed defeatedly and put down his book.Duo smiled and gave him a small peck on the cheak while bouncing off his lap.Something flashed in Quatre's eyes at the gesture but before anyone could see it, it was gone.  
  
At the mall....  
  
They already went through half of the stores in the mall and Duo is still bouncing around as if they just got there.Duo is now chattering happily with Quatre in front, while Heero and Trowa walked quietly in the back looking as if they are twins except different styles.They entered a flower shop that unfortunately brought Duo the subject about marriages."So Quatre are you going to save yourself until you get married?"Duo asked innocently.The reply he got was far from what he expected at all.Quatre's face became pale and he looked down at the floor trying to burn holes in his shoe by staring at it hard. The he managed to choke out from gritted teeth,"Who ever said I am a virgin?"  
Duo stared at Quatre with a perfect inpersonation like a goldfish out of water.Trowa looked equaly surprised except his mouth wasn't open."How. Who .When?" Duo sputtered. Quatre remained silent and slowly looked up at Duo.Duo stared in shock,he couldn't reconize this Quatre that was standing in front of him right now.The once innocent and gentle face was filled with sadness and pain.The wide blue eyes were dull and flooded with tears of memories that hadn't been shed for years.Heero couldn't stand the pain and grief that was in those eyes and turned his face away in pain.Trowa and Duo's head turned to Heero at his sudden movement.Quatre couldn't stand the attention anymore and suddenly ran out of the shop. Duo looked back at Heero questionably for a sec before sprinting out after Quatre.  
******************************************************************************************************  
Quatre had stopped running and was craddling his head in his arms sitting at a empty table in the food court.Duo was surprised, he had never seen Quatre like this.Duo gently put his hand on Quatre's sholders and waited when Quatre had calmed down.Quatre finally looked up and wiped away his tearswith the back of his sleeves."Please tell me what happened. Maybe I could help."Quatre nodde and took a few shuddering breaths.' Duo is my friend after all and I do atleast owe him this much.I have kept this far too long.' "I was thirteen years old. My trainer,one of the scientist, brought me to a secret base or a lab, to start training me.There I met this guy a year older than me .He was very quiet and strange.The first time I met him,I thought they brought me a dead corpse. His dead eyes frightened me and flashed dangerously.But somthing behind the eyes caught my attention.I then realized he was realy a frightened little child forced to become older and wiser before his age.He had seen the horrible distruction the war caused and now have lost his soul in this bloody war that took away countless souls and lives.I made a vow to myself that day to befriend him and prove that he is important to this world.As weeks went by he soon learned to trust me.I even taught him to smile once awhile.But soon our friendship turned into something stronger.We were deeply inlove.Then one night we prove our love and trust to each other. No one knew of our secret except a janitor who worked there his whole life.Then three days later we were seperated never to see each other again because he had to go into a special and deeper training.That person...was Heero Yuy." Quatre finished in a whisper.Duo just sat there like a wooden statue stunned.Quatre started to cry again.' Bakabakabaka.Why didnt you say anything?Now he probabaly think your mad at him.' Then processed the whole story.'Ohmygodohmygodohmygod.' "uh I'm sure Heero still remembers you." At the mention of Heero's name Quatre started to cry even more.' Doh! Enter foot A# in mouth B# .Moron,now what do I do?' Thankfuly Trowa came behind Duo and asked what happened. Duo took a huge breath and told the story over again to Trowa who's eyes went wide and then it returned back to normal.After telling the story the story over again, Duo looked breathless and about to faint."Where's Heero?" Duo asked softly.Trowa just nodded to a haunched figure sitting by a fountain."Ok meet ya there just a sec." Trowa nodded and headed toward Heero.Duo turned back at Quatre and asked,"You still love him dont you?" Quatre looked shocked at the sudden question but nodded."I want ot be alone right now."Quatre stood up and disappeared in the crowed.Duo sighedand rubbed his temples, this is getting confusing.' Well, might as well listen to the other half of the story.'   
******************************************************************************************************  
Duo stood up and followed Trowa to the lone figure sitting quietly by the fountain.Duo knelt down before Heero and looked at what he was staring at in his hands.It seemed to be a old picture of two young boys.One had unruly dark hair and dark, cobalt blue eyes .He had a small smile on his lips and was blushing slightly.His arms were held tightly around a smaller boy looking a bit younger and more innocent.This boys hair was a pale blond and he had sky blue eyes that was shinning with happiness.He had a big smile on his face and was cuddling with the other boy.Duo emediately reconized Heero and Quatre."So long ago." Came a whisper.Heero looked up at Duo. His eyes were soft with unshed tears.Duo was curios but let Heero continue."He was my light and shelter in the dark depths of my life.Before him I wanted nothing more than to die and end this cruelty. He was the first person that showed gentleness and kindness to me.He was always there to care for me after every harsh training and test.His smile showed me that I am important and encourage me to live on.This picture was taken a day before we got word that I'm leaving for a classified training in another base.I thought that I will never be able to see him again. The training forced me to secure sheilds around my heart. I had lost my soul when I was only a few years old.I didnt want to love because I was afraid that the same thing will happen again.That was after I met you.You broke down those walls and showed me love.You reminded me what kindness is."Heero smiled warmly at Duo.  
"Y-You stil have the picture?"Came a gasp from behind them.They spun around to face Qautre who have twin streams of tears were falling off his face.Heero just nodded refusing to look up at Quatre.Quatre then slowly pulled out a locket from his shirt.He showed it to Duo and said that Heero gave it to him before he left.Duo studied the locket.It was a circular locket made of silver with thin gold vines that wrapped around the name Quatre.Inside on the left side where the words"Thank you,I am forever grateful. Aishiteru ,Quatre." And on the right side had the same picture Heero was holding except it was smaller so it would fit inside the silver locket.Duo just kept staring back and forth at the locket then at Heero,up at Quatre then bacto the locket in his hand.Suddenly Quatre started to cry again and ran off. Duo got up to go after him when Wufies arm held him back.Duo looked up at Trowa surprised but Trowa just shook his head.Heero suddenly stood up also and walked the opposite direction from Quatre.Duo opened his mouth to ask when he was cut off by Heero."I need to be alone for a while.You guys go back without me."He muttered.Duo and Trowa nodded.But before leaving, Duo leaned closer to Heero and whispered softly,"He still loves you." He then turned and left with Trowa quietly.  
  
  
Authors Cliff Hanger Cliff hanger!! nananananana!!!!! Sorry but I have to put a cliff hanger Here.  
  
Wufei: Damnit Onna! It's INJUSTICE to keep in suspence like that!! Dishonor !! Dishonor!!! WEAK ONNA- ( keeps on ranting as Sally Po drags him away)  
  
Author: .............. O_o; 


End file.
